Shy and Painfully Awkward
by Satan Abraham
Summary: They've grown close. [gundam/chihiro] [nsfw] [oneshot] [pre-despair]


It had started when Chihiro had been studying in the library and one of Gundam Tanaka's hamsters had scurried over one of his feet. He'd thought it was a mouse at first and froze, but then Tanaka hurried over and cupped it in his hands and brought it up to the light – and behold. A hamster, not a mouse.

This had both calmed Chihiro down (a _lot_) and caused the two of them to start talking a little bit. It was a little weird at first, because Chihiro was shy and Tanaka was painfully awkward, but eventually it wasn't abnormal to see the two of them together, either playing with the hamsters or Chihiro doing homework while Tanaka watched over his hamsters. Either way, the two of them became a bit of a pair.

It took a while for the physical part of their affection for each other to show. At one point Chihiro grabbed Tanaka's hand, and a week later Tanaka kissed Chihiro on the cheek before the two of them separated and then left for his room going at such a speed that Kiyotaka Ishimaru chased after him yelling about the proper hallway speed. Eventually, however, they became comfortable enough with each other that they began to share more kisses, and here they were. In Chihiro's bedroom, the door shut and locked – and doublechecked, and triplechecked, to make sure that it really was locked – staring at each other.

Chihiro trembled a little bit, but it was more out of nervousness than anything. Tanaka's face was bright red behind his scarf. He hadn't brought the hamsters, which was good, because Chihiro didn't know if he could do anything more than kiss someone chastely in front of a hamster. And they had decided that they were going to go until one of them decided that enough was enough.

Then Chihiro had spent an entire night thinking over how far he was willing to go, hadn't gotten anywhere, and decided to wing it.

"So," Tanaka said, coughing into his scarf. He pulled it higher to cover his nose as well as his mouth. "Are you sure that you want to… take things to the next level? You may die, you know. While you have proven strangely immune to the toxins that plague my body so far, I cannot make any promises were we to clash skin."

Chihiro blinked, took a few moments to decipher what Tanaka had just said, and nodded. "I'm sure," he said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tanaka said. "As long as you do not mind."

"I don't mind," Chihiro said. "I want to. You want to, too, right?"

"I- yes. Yes, I want to."

"So, we're both sure," Chihiro said. Tanaka nodded, and then Chihiro sat down on the bed. Tanaka sat down beside him, and Chihiro stared down at his skirt. He wore it because, even though everyone here knew about it, he didn't really feel comfortable wearing other clothes just yet.

And, anyway, who was to say he couldn't be a boy and wear a skirt, anyway? He liked skirts. But maybe in this situation it was a bad idea. He knew that Tanaka knew what to expect, but he didn't know that…

He shook his head free of those thoughts and turned to face Tanaka. "Can I take your scarf off to kiss you?" he asked.

Tanaka nodded, and Chihiro pulled Tanaka's scarf off of him, set it on the bed next to them, and kissed him full on the mouth. Tanaka kissed Chihiro back, his hands finding their way to Chihiro's back. Chihiro put his arms around Tanaka's neck, because now his blood was pumping and he wanted to go as far as Tanaka was willing.

He pressed his body into Tanaka's, enjoying the feel of it, and Tanaka's hands found their way up under Chihiro's shirt. He paused, and Chihiro nodded as well as he could. So Tanaka's hands were exploring Chihiro's skin, the bandages on his left hand scratching a little bit, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

He felt something hard against the inside of his leg and met Tanaka's eyes. Tanaka was flushed, and Chihiro's fingers went down to unbutton Tanaka's pants. He kept Tanaka's gaze, and Tanaka nodded once, a jerky nod that made Chihiro hesitate a bit longer but then Tanaka nodded again and Chihiro unbuttoned Gundam Tanaka's pants and slid off of his lap.

He wasn't wearing any underwear that Chihiro could see. It caught him off-guard, but perhaps it was better. It would take away the awkwardness of taking off the underwear.

Chihiro dropped to his knees in front of Tanaka, squeezing between his knees, and took a deep breath. "You don't have to," Tanaka said. His voice sounded soft and slightly muffled. Chihiro shook his head.

"I want to."

"Okay. But when you die-"

Chihiro pulled Tanaka's pants off, and Tanaka wriggled a little to help him. Tanaka made a noise at the back of his throat when Chihiro touched his cock, and Chihiro gave him a clumsy first handjob.

Tanaka let out a little moan when he came, and Chihiro wasn't sure what to do with the stuff on his hand, but Tanaka grabbed him by the front of the shirt and kissed him again, and Chihiro lost himself in the kisses. A throbbing, almost painful feeling in his nether regions and the thought of Tanaka's hand on his cock made his knees shaky, but he managed to hold himself together for a few more kisses.

And then Tanaka's hands slipped down the back of his skirt and the bandages scraped across the sensitive spots and Chihiro lost it.

They both paused.

"I'm sorry," Tanaka said. He was bright red and pantsless. "I should have – thought of your needs as well-"

"It's fine," Chihiro said. His voice was about three octaves higher than usual, which meant that it could probably only be heard by exceptionally small children and dogs. "I'm going to – take a shower."

"I can put your clothes in my next load of laundry," Tanaka said, frowning. Chihiro nodded and Tanaka took his hands out of Chihiro's underwear. Chihiro did feel a little bit weird stripping in front of Tanaka so that Tanaka could wash Chihiro's underwear and skirt – oh, and shirt and everything, too, you couldn't be too careful, and maybe sheets and blankets – but Tanaka very politely looked at the wall. "This was. Nice. However, it would not be good for your health if we were to do this frequently, so perhaps we should."

"Go on a real date?" Chihiro asked. He felt color rise in his cheeks. Tanaka nodded jerkily. Chihiro edged to the shower. "That sounds nice."

Their eyes met for a few moments, and then Tanaka left to do laundry and Chihiro left to take a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>This was requested by an anon, who wanted ChihiroGundam nsfw pre-despair. And it was. Tough, actually, just because of their respective personalities. It was awkward. But! I did it.**


End file.
